The Unforgiveables
by Phoenicis Lunae
Summary: Weeks after the defeat of the Underminer, Violet is struggling with her superhero duties, school, and dating. In order to pass science, she must enter and win her school's science fair - in three days! However, fate seems to have other plans in store for her when time-traveler Wilbur Robinson accidentally lands in her time period. AT/AU of "Meet the Robinsons". Violet/Wilbur.


**Author's Note:** First story for this genre! I hope you like it, and feel free to follow/favorite/review/critique!

_Edit:_ Since reviewer Leonidas701 mentioned the time period, it's been confirmed that "The Incredibles" indeed starts in the year 1955. This year is displayed directly on the Project Kronos files [in-movie] for Elastigirl, or Helen Parr, as "year last seen", or the year that the Supers went into hiding with the government's assistance. Thus, in this story, the events of "The Incredibles" takes place 15 years after 1955, making Violet's birth year 1957.

In this fanfic, both Wilbur and Violet are 13. Lewis, of course, is 12. The timeline used for the story is credit to moderator Violet Parr on the website Pixar Planet.

* * *

**- THE UNFORGIVEABLES -**

Chapter 1: The Strange Encounter

* * *

**April 1970**

"_Behold, I am the Underminer! I'm always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me! I hereby declare war on peace and happiness! Soon, all will tremble before me!"_

_The Underminer's words rang in Violet's head as she and her family put on their masks, and ducked into a nearby school building bathroom to change. Luckily for the Incredibles, the building was mostly deserted, and they weren't noticed as they emerged from the restrooms in full costume, ready for battle. Running outside, Violet could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she sprinted after her mom and dad. Surprisingly, Dash ran alongside her, flanking the other side of their formation as they ran out into the street to greet the new threat to all of Metroville. Glancing to her side, Violet noticed her mother was carrying Jack-Jack, who was also now wearing a super suit. _

_Almost immediately, the Incredibles branched out into two teams. The first team consisted of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, as well as their son, Jack-Jack. Taking the left, the Parr parents and their infant son flanked the Underminer to the left, while the second team, consisting of Violet and Dash, took the Underminer's right side. However, the Underminer seemed far too preoccupied with his monologing to even notice the superheroes' presence._

"_With my army of robots, I will be unstoppable! All of you will bow before me! I will—"_

_Suddenly, there was a loud, terrible screeching noise as the Underminer's microphone stopped working. With a quick glance, Violet noticed Dash just as suddenly appear next to her again. The boy superhero grinned, holding up the disconnected cord to the Underminer's microphone._

_Looking irritated, the Underminer began to mutter under his breath, banging on the lifeless object with a large, gloved hand. "Stupid thing—"_

"_Hey, buddy!" Mr. Incredible finally yelled. Startled, the Underminer looked around, hunting for the source of the voice._

"_Down here!" _

_That seemed to catch the villain's attention. Soon, the Underminer was glaring down at them, shaking his fist._

"_You dare to challenge the unyielding might of the Underminder? I will crush you like dirt—"_

"_Under your feet? Yeah, yeah, we get it," Mr. Incredible countered. "However, since you seem to like explosions so much, how about a little…TNT?"_

_With Mr. Incredible speaking the code word, Elastigirl launched into action, throwing herself towards Mr. Incredible. Catching his wife, the superhero swung her around three times, gaining velocity and speed, before finally throwing her – and Jack-Jack – towards the towards the Underminer. As Elastigirl flew higher, she carefully threw Jack-Jack towards the mole villain. Scrambling, the Underminer managed to catch the baby before he fell._

"_This is your plan? To throw a baby at me?" The Underminer countered, laughing. _

"_Oh, he's not just any baby," Mr. Incredible spoke, his grin turning into a smirk._

_With a wail and a scream, Jack-Jack exploded into flames, catching the Underminer's body on fire. Taken by surprise, the Underminer himself let out a girly scream, dropping the infant as his clothes caught fire…_

"_Violet!"_

_Turning her head abruptly, Violet looked at her brother, whose voice she'd just heard. However, Dash wasn't even looking in her direction. 'That's odd,' Violet thought briefly, turning her attention back to the Underminer, who was now failing and yelling as his body coated in flames._

"_Violet!" _

_The call came again, and this time, Violet turned to her brother, irritated. "What is it, Dash?"_

"Violet!"

With a jerk, Violet's eyes suddenly opened.

Blinking rapidly, her line of sight took in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom, and she sighed. Of course she had been dreaming again.

"Violet, get up, or mom says we're gonna be late for school!"

"School!" Violet suddenly exclaimed, her dark blue eyes widening with realization. Glancing at her clock, she noticed the time. "I overslept!"

Scrambling out of bed, it didn't take long for Violet to get dressed. She practically rushed, fumbling through her dresser drawers as he picked out a blue blouse, white shorts, and some socks and flats to go along with them. Darting out into the bathroom, she quickly brushed her hair, drawing her long, black locks back with a blue headband, checking her teeth for any plaque. Finding none, she dashed out into the kitchen, where her mother was waiting.

"Here's some breakfast, hon," Helen said, using her super elasticity to grab a piece of toast, fresh from the toaster, and a banana for Violet. "I already packed your lunch. It's with your backpack on the table. Now let's get going, you can eat in the car."

Grabbing her bagged lunch and backpack, Violet held her toast and banana in the other hand, taking a bite as they got into their new car. Thanks to defeating Syndrome, the government had not only given Bob a new job with the IRS, but also awarded them with reward money. According to the FBI, Syndrome had actually been somewhere on their 'America's Most Wanted' list, even though it seemed a bit odd that none of them particularly remembered the villain retaining that status. Whatever the case was, her dad not only had a new job, one that was secure and well-paying, but they also recently purchased a brand-new, 1970 Ford Cortina. Even while preoccupied with the warm, delicious smell of toast and banana as she ate, Violet could also detect the 'new car' smell that permeated the vehicle. In a way, the odor made her feel a bit strange; never before had she remembered having a car this new, even though it was finally nice to have something that she felt her family deserved.

First, they pulled up in front of Dash's primary school, where their mother dropped him off. Then, they drove towards Western View Junior High School, with her mother trying not to exceed the speeding limit too much. When they arrived, Violet looked out the passenger side window, realizing with a sinking sense of dread that no one else was outside. The bell signaling the start of class had already rung.

"Bye, mom! Thanks for breakfast!" Violet called over her shoulder, grabbing her backpack and slamming the car door behind her. Sprinting towards the nearest trash can, Violet tossed the banana peel, running through the school's front doors. She could already feel the intense ache in her calves and legs, but she pressed onwards. It would look only worse if she missed her first period class entirely.

"Oh, no," Violet muttered nervously. No one was in the halls, and everyone was in class. Running towards her first class, and feeling her leg muscles protesting the entire way, she paused briefly in front of the door. Brushing the bread crumbs off her blouse, she checked herself for any stains before placing her hand on the worn knob, twisting it open.

"Sorry, Mr. Newman!" Violet apologized to her teacher, a grumpy-looking, older man in tweed. Mr. Newman sneered at Violet, crossing his arms as she found her assigned seat.

"Late again, I see," Mr. Newman said, his voice laced with sarcasm. _"Ms. Parr. _Please, try not to interrupt me in the beginning of a lesson again._"_

"Sorry," Violet apologized again, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Through the rest of class, Violet sat quietly in her seat, taking out her notepad and a pen in order to take notes. Despite oversleeping the night before, Violet could feel her entire body aching with exhaustion. With the return of the Supers, along with her family's alter-egos as 'the Incredibles', things had gotten a lot more hectic and complicated than they used to be. For one, trying to juggle school with a superhero secret identity and crime-fighting career on the side was not only tricky, but very taxing. Their fight with the Underminer in the weeks before had proven that, and since then, a lot more supervillains seemed to have popped up to challenge the Incredibles.

Lately, they'd been having a lot more superhero battles than usual, and thus, Violet wasn't getting much sleep. When she was getting sleep, sometimes she would be woken up in the middle of the night in order to respond with her family to the threat of a new supervillain threatening the city, or an old enemy who had, yet again, escaped from jail, and begun a new crime spree. It was bad enough as it was that, as a growing and maturing teenage girl, she needed all the sleep she could get, and she was getting not nearly as much as she needed due to her superhero duties.

Even now, just thinking about the fight after fight her family was having caused her eyes to droop. Even though she normally kept quiet about it, she had to admit, all of these battles all the time were getting really old, really fast. Sometimes, she wondered how her parents found the energy to continue to do all of this superhero work, especially after years of a sedentary lifestyle and being out of shape.

Every movement caused part of her body to feel tired, too…and Mr. Newman's lecture was just so…boring. Maybe she would only rest her eyes for just a minute…yes, just one minute…

"_Ms. Parr!"_

The sound of her name being called sharply startled her out of her reverie. Blinking slowly, her blurry vision came into focus slowly. With a start, she realized that the classroom was now completely empty of students!

"Ms. Parr, how many times have I told you…_do not fall asleep in my class!"_ Mr. Newman barked angrily, leaning forward to emphasize his point. "How many times do I have to give you detention to get that simple request through your thick skull?" After a moment or two of glaring down at Violet, the teacher straightened himself up, smoothing his tie.

"Ms. Parr…if I may have a word," Mr. Newman added, this time, albeit coldly.

"But Mr. Newman," Violet replied, confused. "Don't you have another class coming in…?"

"My next period, thankfully for you, is free," the teacher replied brusquely. "Follow me to my desk, please."

Feeling a sense of dread bubble up in the pit of her stomach – one that Violet was now all too familiar with – the teenager nodded, slipping her notebook in her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder before following Mr. Newman to his desk. The teacher seated himself, leaning back in his chair as he turned his sharp, glaring eyes to meet Violet's.

"Violet…I'm really sorry I have to do this, but…you're failing science," he said.

"What?" Violet responded, feeling both a little surprised. The sinking feeling in her stomach seemed to have sunk to even lower lows than before. "But, Mr. Newman, I…"

"…are constantly late to class, fall asleep during most of the lessons, and get D's and F's on almost every pop quiz and test I've given. Maybe a C, if you're lucky," Mr. Newman replied, pressing his fingers together. "Not to mention the times when your mother calls to pull you out of school for the day, for one excuse or another. I've tried to dissuade you from continuing with this behavior with all of the detentions I've given you, but even that doesn't seem to be working. I'm sorry, Violet, but at this rate, you're not going to be able to graduate with your classmates. In fact, you will probably be held back a grade."

"But…I…" Violet said, wanting nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear completely. Or, better yet, just turn invisible. How could she have not noticed that she was failing _science_, of all of her classes? Then, another thought hit her, one even more nerve-racking…what if she was failing_ all_ of her classes?

"I'm sorry, Violet, I truly am," Mr. Newman continued. "Believe me, with all of the trouble I have to put up with you, I'd want nothing more than to just give you an outright 'F'. To fail you for the year. However…there is one chance that you could help get your grade up to passing…"

Violet's ears perked that this. Could there be a chance that she could help bring her grade back up, so that she could graduate this year?

"Of course, Mr. Newman! I'll do anything!" Violet said eagerly, though she realized she probably sounded a bit desperate.

"I don't know…" Mr. Newman responded, seeming to hesitate, folding his hand under his chin in concentration. "It would take a lot of work and dedication…and based on what I've seen of your attitude and performance…I'm not quite sure if even _it_ will help save your grade by this point…but the school science fair is coming up this week, and…well, I think you should enter."

"The science fair?" Violet echoed, feeling her now-hopeful spirits sink back to their previous lows. "But, Mr. Newman, that's like in _three days!"_

"I know," Mr. Newman stated, in a matter-of-fact voice. "But, Violet, if you can manage to enter, _and_ place, I'll give you the equivalent of an 100%, an A, on one test. _One_ test." He paused, emphasizing his point by holding up one finger. "That, in itself, would help bring your grade up to a D…and if you can manage to complete your homework and do better on the quizzes and tests for the rest of the year, I _might_ just give you a C."

For a moment of silence, Violet thought over Mr. Newman's proposal. Despite weighing the pro's and con's, however, Violet knew that there was one thing that was for certain: she couldn't pass this offer up, even if there was probably a 99.9999% chance that she'd never, in a million years, be able to pull it off. Entering the science fair was one thing – she could probably pull off a simple experiment in about three days – but actually winning a ribbon? From her previous experience with science fairs, only the smartest kids, and the ones who planned their science fair projects far in advance, tended to win. Not to mention she belonged to a family of superheroes who fought crime on a near-daily basis. If she was already this far behind on her science class as it was, how was she supposed to complete _an entire science project _in only three days?

"So, Violet…what do you say?" Mr. Newman asked, arching an eyebrow expectantly.

"It's not like there's much of a choice, but…I'll do it," Violet said, feeling a bit hesitant. While she was trying, internally, not to panic, she could feel tears building at the back of her eyes.

"Violet," Mr. Newman said, with a sigh, adjusting his glasses. She could sense that he knew that she was probably moments away from bursting into tears, and his tone of voice became softer. "I _know_ you're a smart girl. I _know_ you've been an excellent student in the past. I always used to see you with a book in your hands, and I _know_ that dedicated, intelligent girl is still in there somewhere. However, in the past few weeks, that girl seems to have lost her way. I know things seemed to have changed, Violet…and I'm not judging you by any means, but…I _know_ you can do it. You used to be one of the best students I had, and I know you can be again. I know I may seem to be hard on you at times, but I only want nothing more than to see you succeed. To pass, and attend graduation with your other classmates and your family...and if you don't straighten out your academics, your future could be in jeopardy. I don't want to see that happen, and I'm sure you don't, either."

That brought a smile to Violet's face. "Thank you, Mr. Newman," she said, feeling her spirits lift a bit….at least not enough to cry, that is.

"Now, I don't want to make you late for your next class," the teacher said. "Here, I'll write a note for your next teacher, in case you end up being late to that class, too."

Grabbing a slip of yellow paper from his drawer, Mr. Newman managed to scribble a hastily-written note and pass just as the students for his next period science class began to trickle in. Finishing, he handed it with an outstretched arm to Violet.

"Thank you again, Mr. Newman," Violet murmured, taking the slip. "I promise I'll try not to let you down!"

"I'm counting on it," the teacher replied, with a nod. "Now…skedaddle. Oh, and good luck. I have a feeling you'll need it."

Walking out the door, Violet's fingers gently crinkled the paper in her hand. Despite Mr. Newman's attempt at a heart-to-heart discussion, and trying to encourage her, Violet couldn't help but feel her spirits sinking again. He'd mentioned her family, another aspect Violet hadn't thought of, but one that now had her stomach crawling with dread. _How am I going to tell my family – especially Mom and Dad – that I'm failing my science class? Or worse, that I might be held back a grade? _Violet thought. The sheer thought of telling her parents made her skin crawl, and she could just imagine how the scenario would play out now.

"_Hi, honey, how's school going?" "Oh you know, same old, same old…doing homework…studying…failing my science class…"_

_No_, she thought, biting her lip. That would definitely _not_ go down well at all.

"Hey there!"

Jumping, Violet let out a small cry of surprise as someone suddenly spoke to her. However, she quickly recovered, swiveling her head to take a good look at the speaker.

"Oh. Hi, Kari," Violet replied, albeit dismally. Every day after science class, Kari McKeen, her best friend – and probably _only_ friend at the moment – would show up to chat with her in between classes.

"Oh no," Kari responded, looking concerned as her eyes darted back and forth from the door, and back to Violet. "Did something happen with Mr. Newman? Did he give you another detention?"

"No," Violet said, quietly, glancing down at her shoes. They suddenly seemed a lot more interesting than looking at Kari at the moment. "Even worse. He said…he said I'm…I'm…" Violet paused, taking a deep breath before mumbling those two, horrible words. "…failing science."

"You're _what!"_ Kari exclaimed, sounding shocked herself at the revelation. "Well…I guess that _would_ explain why he kept you in there for so long after class…" She paused, and then her usual, bright, animated demeanor came back.

"Still, not to worry! Did he say you could do any extra credit? I know he usually gives kids who aren't doing so well in his class at least something to help them out…usually… at least, I think." She trailed off, looking to be thinking about it for a moment. Meanwhile, she'd grabbed Violet's arm, practically dragging her along to their next class together. "C'mon, we don't want to be late for Spanish. I heard Mrs. Vasquez is having a bad day as it is."

"Yeah, he did," Violet confirmed. "The only problem is…he said I have to enter the science fair, and win, in order to help bring my grade up."

"Ooh, the science fair!" Kari remarked, seemingly happily. However, her smile turned into a frown. "Hey, isn't that in three days?"

"Yes," Violet said. "Yes, it is."

"And you're supposed to do an entire experiment, along with your hypothesis, abstract, conclusion, and _everything_, in only _three days?"_ Kari asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow," Kari remarked. "And I thought he hated me. Well, you're pretty much doomed."

"Thanks, but…that's not really helping," Violet replied, wincing. "I'm still thinking about how my family is going to react, once they find out…what am I supposed to do? My parents are already asking me about buying tickets to graduation! Once they find out, I'm done for!"

"You mean…_if_ they find out," Kari pointed out, holding up a finger.

"If?" Violet inquired. She paused, looking at the rather evil-looking grin Kari was now sporting. "Oh, no, Kari. Please don't tell me you're thinking what I _think_ you're thinking. I'm already in trouble as it is!"

"Well…" Kari said. "You said your parents didn't even know that you liked Tony Rydinger until your little brother mentioned it…and with your mom and dad as busy as it is…I'm sure they won't even notice!"

'Busy' was Kari and Violet's code word for what Violet's mom and dad really did. After the babysitting incident with Jack-Jack and Syndrome, the damage had been done, and the secret of their superpowers – or, at least Jack-Jack's – had been blown. It had taken Kari a lot of convincing by Violet's mom to get her to eventually calm down, and after inviting Kari over for a sleepover one night, they had explained everything over dinner. The secret of their powers, their secret identities as the Incredibles, and even what their powers were, Kari now knew. After all, they still needed a babysitter for Jack-Jack during the missions that Mr. and Mrs. Incredible felt were 'too dangerous' for their baby boy.

Though it had taken it a while for everything to sink in for Kari that night, by the end of it, it only served to strengthen her friendship with Violet – and with the Parr family in general. They had also made Kari to promise never to reveal their secret, to which Kari readily agreed. Being Violet's best friend, and having previously babysitted Jack-Jack, Kari was the most trustworthy person Mr. and Mrs. Incredible knew for the job. Plus, Kari had already proven she was worthy of trust by tipping the Incredibles off to Syndrome's antics the last time she had taken care of Jack-Jack.

"Speaking of Tony…have you told him yet?" Kari added, flashing a suggestive look at Violet.

"Um…" Violet said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "No?"

"No?" Kari repeated, clucking her tongue in disapproval. "Tsk, tsk, Violet. Now that you two are practically an item…you're going to have to tell him eventually."

"Or…I could just _not_ tell him," Violet proffered, rolling her eyes. "You know…like you suggested doing with my parents, with the whole 'hey, I'm failing science' deal."

"Sure…sure," Kari said, walking a few steps ahead of Violet. "Keep telling yourself that. You know, Violet, they say that a relationship is supposed to be based on trust. If you and Tony are going to be in a relationship, you can't have any secrets."

"I know," Violet affirmed. "I do want to be with Tony, but…it's just…well...I'm…_special_, and he's well…_normal_."

Sighing, Violet thought Kari's words over as they slipped into the Spanish classroom. Since Tony Rydinger had asked her out a few weeks ago, just before the fight with the Underminer, Violet had felt happier than she had in a long time. She and Tony had had a great first date at the movies, going to see the newly released movie _"The Aristocats", _a Disney animated, musical film. Ever since then, she and Tony had gone on several dates - to local restaurants, the bowling alley, the skating rink, and even back to the movies. Every time, she and Tony had had a wonderful time: laughing, joking, and having a lot of fun. At Western View Junior High, it was generally whispered and viewed by the rest of the student body that Violet was now, officially, Tony's girlfriend.

However, Violet's relationship with Tony Rydinger was, as she would put it…_complicated_.

First off, there was the plainly obvious fact that, while Violet was a Super, Tony was not. Thus, Violet had to keep her secret identity just that – a secret – even from Tony, who most would consider her boyfriend. She'd even had to cancel a date or two with Tony due to having to do a mission, or fight a supervillain or a threat somewhere in the city, and she'd always had to come up with some excuse to explain why she wasn't able to come. Though she really hated having to stand Tony up at times, ultimately, she knew that it was probably better for both of them that he _didn't_ know her secret identity. After all, there were a few things that worried Violet about her relationship with Tony to begin with.

For one, even though their first date had gone well, he hadn't kissed her before his parents had dropped Violet back at her house. Nor had he kissed her on any of the dates afterwards. From what Violet had read in women's magazines, and heard from Kari and other girls, weren't guys supposed to at least kiss you on the first date if they really liked you? Ultimately, Violet wasn't sure, but she tried not to think about Tony not kissing her too much. Plus, there was the fact that, up until she changed her look, Tony had never even shot a second glance her way…though, to be honest, whenever he had, she'd used her ability to turn invisible.

To be honest with herself, perhaps Violet was a bit hesitant herself about even considering telling Tony her secret. After all, it wasn't just her secret, but her family's, too. Sure, Aunt Honey was a normal person – or, at least to Violet's knowledge – and she had ended up dating and marrying Uncle Lucius. Still, there were also her parents to consider, and they had met after meeting each other during the Glory Days of the Supers. They didn't have to deal with the dilemma of sharing their secret of being a Super – they both already were Supers, and from what she'd heard, it was also love at first sight. With the return of the Supers, Violet had heard her mom mention to her dad a few times about "other superheroes", including a phrase along the lines of, "maybe Violet will one day meet a guy during one of our Super runs, you never know".

After overhearing her mother's comment, Violet wasn't quite sure what to think. Did her parents secretly not approve of Tony, because he wasn't a Super? Did they want her to date a Super guy? Was she _supposed _to be dating a Super guy? It was all very confusing…

Pushing aside festering thoughts about Tony for the time being, Violet seated herself at her desk, and paid attention this time – for real – to Mrs. Vasquez's Spanish lesson today. The superhero teenager was already having a bad day as it was, with the 'failing science' revelation, and she didn't want to make it worse by worrying about Tony, and whether or not he really liked her.

For the rest of the school day, Violet's day was relatively 'normal'. Thankfully, she hadn't been called out 'because her brother was sick again', or some other reason, and was able to sit through all of her classes without falling asleep again. Still, by the end of the day, she felt so tired and weary, she felt she could have easily been run over by a bulldozer, or run a marathon the day before.

So, when Kari met her at the end of school, and began dragging her to the gym, Violet's first reaction was to protest.

"Do we really have to go?" Violet whined, pulling against Kari's strong grip on her wrist, to no avail. "C'mon, Kari, can't we just go tomorrow?"

"No!" Kari confirmed. "They've already started setting up for the science fair, and gosh darn it, I'm not going to let you just slack off on my watch, Violet Parr! Never fear, Kari's here…to help you win this thing!"

"Fine. Lead the way." Sighing, Violet gave up in the end, following Kari to the gym to look at some of the already completed science fair projects. The few that were already set up were on tables pressed against the wall, allowing room for gym class up until the date of the actual event. There were a few interesting ones, for sure, including one that involved a volcano; another one that looked like it involved smoking; and another that dealt with the water cycle.

"Ooh! What about this one?" Kari called, looking at one of them with excitement. "This involves something about…pollution? Maybe you could do something similar. The effects of litter on beaches, or something."

"No," Violet said, with another sigh, rubbing her temples. "Josh Masterson is already doing something on that."

"Oh, okay…what about something about Coke and Mentos? I heard that when you put them together, they explode!"

"No, thanks. I've got to win, remember? I don't think a science fair project on soda and candy is going to help me do that."

"Okay, well," Kari said, turning on her heel to face Violet. "I have to go to the bathroom really quick, so you stay here and keep looking, okay? …and don't you dare think about leaving yet!" With the latter words, Kari pointed an accusing finger at Violet.

"Okay, I won't," Violet said, rolling her eyes. However, she stayed put as Kari ran off to the girls' locker room.

Sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time today, Violet walked slowly around the gym, passing by each of the brown tables slowly. She meandered about for a minute or so, before deciding to get her notebook out of her backpack, in case she _did_ happen to get any good ideas. Getting her pencil, she chewed on the eraser end slightly, mulling over different ideas as she stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her.

"Hmm…tectonic plates? No…too hard…or…what about ants? Ants and colony studies might be good…no…that sounds kind of creepy," Violet muttered to herself, writing each idea down before ultimately crossing it off. After a few minutes of doing this, the page was filled with crossed-out ideas, and Violet wasn't anywhere closer to figuring out what it was she wanted to _do_.

"Ugh," Violet groused under her breath, tearing the page out of her notebook. "Why can't I just come up with a good _idea?"_ She crumpled the page in her hands into a ball, tossing it to see how far it would go. From where it went, it looked like it landed in the boys' locker room.

Turning, Violet started walking towards the opposite end of the gym, when she heard a noise behind her. Looking back, Violet saw it was the piece of paper she'd crumpled…only it was in the middle of the gym. Perplexed, Violet picked up the ball again, tossing it over her shoulder.

Violet had turned around to walk off – again – when something hit the back of her head.

"Kari?" Violet called, whipping around. "Kari, is that you? This isn't funny, you know."

Looking down, Violet frowned when she saw it was the same piece of paper. After a few seconds of silence, Violet began to feel a bit annoyed. Picking up the small paper ball – yet again – Violet stalked her way over to the boys' locker room.

"Kari, I know it's you. There's no one else in the gym. You can just quit it, now," Violet announced, stopping just outside of the boys' locker room. Peering in, it looked dark…_very_ dark…maybe she had moved back to the girls' locker room? Turning, Violet went to take a step forward—

Suddenly, someone – or something – grabbed her from behind, pulling her into the pitch black boys' locker room. Violet opened her mouth to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't scream," a voice commanded. "This area is not secure. Please promise you won't scream."

_Not secure? What does that mean?_ Violet thought. Her first instinct was to automatically assume it had something to do with a threat of supervillain – maybe some bad guy had discovered her secret identity and come looking for her, or a bomber or gunman was about? Why else would he be asking her 'not to scream'?

Nodding, Violet felt the pressure of the hand on her face instantly vanish.

"Okay, good," the voice said. Just as suddenly, she heard the sound of a light switch being flipped, and the lights came on. Turning around, Violet was surprised to see a boy.

He looked to be around her age, dressed in a navy T-shirt with the lightning bolt emblem on the front, as well as rolled-up blue jeans and sneakers. The first thing Violet probably noticed about him, however, was his hair – which was a shiny black – and looked like it had been styled with gel into a cowlick. As Violet didn't recognize him, she assumed he probably was from a different school – or maybe he was a new transfer student.

"Now," the boy said, eyeing Violet suspiciously. "Have you seen a boy around your age? Spiky blond hair? About yea high?" The boy made a height gesture with one hand.

"Um…no?" Violet said, feeling confused. "What's this all about?"

"Hmm," the boy said, seeming to think over Violet's response before glancing at her again. "Areeee you sure?"

"Um…" Violet began to say, really unsure of how to answer. As she hesitated, the boy seemed to dart around her, eyeing her from her shoes, to the top of her head, examining her as though she was some sort of test subject. "Who…are you, and…_why_ are you doing that?"

"Sorry," the boy apologized, returning to his original position. "I had to make sure you weren't under the control of…the Bowler Hat Guy."

"The…what?" Violet asked. _Okay, now I'm really confused._

"The Bowler Hat Guy. Tall man, black cape, obviously with a bowler hat," the boy said, stating it as though it was common fact.

"Is he some sort of…supervillain or something?" Violet asked.

"Not a _super_villain, per se, but make no mistake, he is, indeed, a villain…and I have to stop him." The boy seemed to pause, looking to be thinking again.

"Stop him from…doing what exactly?" Violet inquired, moving her hands as she tried to get the boy to explain himself.

"That…is an excellent question."

"Okay…" Violet said, trailing off. "So…how do we stop this…'Bowler Hat Guy'_?" I have to admit, 'Bowler Hat Guy' is kind of a bad name for a villain_, she thought.

"That…is also an excellent question."

_Okay, now I get the feeling that he's hiding something from me_, Violet added her in mind.

"Look…guy…"

"Special Agent Wilbur Robinson, of the T.C.T.F."

"The what?"

"Time Continuum Task Force."

"Okay…Wilbur Robinson…well, since you won't tell me how to stop this 'Bowler Hat Guy', I'm afraid I can't help you," Violet finished. "…and I really need to get back to helping myself with an idea for my science fair project."

"…science fair project?" Wilbur asked, seeming to perk up at the mention. "Science fair project. Hmm. You're sure you don't know any kid by the name of…Cornelius Robinson?"

"…who?" Violet asked, feeling confused again. "Um…there's no Cornelius Robinson at Western View Junior High."

"Ah…I see," Wilbur said, pausing. "Tell me…what year is it?"

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two as Violet merely stared at him, and Wilbur arched an eyebrow expectantly at her.

"Did you hit your head or something…?" Violet asked.

"I know how it looks, but…just…please answer the question."

"Okay…" Violet responded. "It's...1970?" Her tone ended on a higher note, as though she was asking a question rather than stating a fact.

"1970…and you're sure of that."

"Of course I'm sure," Violet defended. _And he somehow thinks that I'm the crazy one here? _"Now, if you'll excuse me…" The superhero teenager began to turn around to walk out to the gym.

"Wait!" Wilbur interjected. Violet turned around again. This time, it was Wilbur's turn to sigh. "Fine…I could lose my badge for this, but…he's a suspect. In a robbery."

"Okay...what did he steal?" Violet asked.

"A time machine."

"A…what?"

"I was tracking him through time, and my informants say he's after one kid in particular…Cornelius Robinson."

"Why him?"

"The boys back at HQ haven't figured out a motive yet…and by 'HQ' I mean 'headquarters'."

"I got the gist of that."

"Good. You seem like a smart kid."

"I'm more than just 'smart'."

"Oh really? How so?"

"For one, I can tell that you're probably completely insane."

"…touché….but I really am a time cop from the future. Should be taken very seriously."

Wilbur handed Violet a piece of paper he pulled from his pocket, looking nonchalant. Meanwhile, Violet examined the piece of paper more closely.

"This is a coupon to a tanning salon."

"Okay…so I'm really not a cop…but I really _am_ from the future!"

"You sound completely _crazy!"_

"I am _not_ crazy!"

"Prove it."

"Okay, Ms. Annoying-Smarty-Pants, I would, but I'm on a mission, and I don't have time for this!" Wilbur huffed, and began to walk towards the back of the boys' locker room. He took several steps forward, walking out the door, and turning the corner.

Annoyed, Violet decided to follow the boy who called himself 'Wilbur Robinson'. For one, she was both very confused and curious, and two, he could legitimately be crazy and have forgotten to take his meds…or maybe he was having a diabetic attack or something. People with diabetes seemed crazy when their blood sugar got low, right?

"Wait!" Violet called, turning the corner several steps behind Wilbur. She sprinted after him, but by the time she skidded out of the locker room, he was already going outside through the gymnasium doors. The teenager continued to follow him outside at a fast walk, but she couldn't see him anywhere, even as she walked out towards the back of the gym.

"I'm really sorry, I—_umph!"_

She seemed to slam into something very solid – like metal – and ended up falling on her back, and onto the concrete sidewalk. However, when she got up and blinked her eyes, there wasn't anything there!

Startled, Violet got back up, reached a hand out tentatively, and stepped forward…and felt what indeed appeared to be cool, smooth metal. Only…invisible. Feeling her way around the object, Violet felt what appeared to be some sort of protrusion, and slowly, she climbed on top of it. Sensing her way around, Violet was attempting to get her bearings, when one hand slipped. Her weight suddenly buckled under her, and she fell into what appeared to be…some sort of cushioned seat?

To her side, she noticed Wilbur approach the thing from around the corner – paying attention wholly to some device in his hand - who pressed some kind of button. In an instant, whatever had been invisible suddenly started to turn visible. As the shape formed quickly, Violet could see whatever it was, it was red, white, and black, and appeared to be some sort of machine.

_Syndrome!_ Violet realized, reminded of the villain, and the Incredibles' former enemy, with the color scheme. _Of course! Only Syndrome could come up with something like this! How else can a machine like this turn invisible…like me?_

It was now that Violet began to panic a bit. However, before she could do anything, Wilbur hopped up in what appeared to be the driver's seat, pressing another button. The shield of the machine, which had been opened, closed tight over them with a slight hiss. Then, with the press of another button, the machine began to hover in place.

_Okay, Vi, don't panic. Don't panic. He probably was paying too much attention to his device to notice you…yet_, Violet thought, feeling her heart rate spike.

Then, some sort of…bubble-like shield…began to form around the machine, creating a whirring sound as the vehicle began to power up. Watching, speechless, from the back seat, Violet watched as the whirring sound grew louder…and louder, and finally, the machine seemed to reach full throttle. With a jolt, the machine went airborne, flying off into the bright, blue, cloudless sky above.

The machine – Violet figures it was some sort of airplane – gained speed and altitude, the humming growing even louder, as the bubble around the machine began to spin. Wilbur seemed to be muttering something to himself, pressing a few buttons as he did so, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Then, in an instant, there was a burst of white light and a deafening roar. It was at this time that Violet finally chose to scream.

The pilot, Wilbur, seemed to jump at least an inch into the air, and yelled, scared out of his wits by the shrill noise. Quickly, he looked over his shoulder to the back seat, and Violet instantly knew that her cover was now blown.

"_What are you doing?"_ Wilbur yelled.

"_I don't know!"_ Violet screamed back.

With a whoosh, the white light was gone, and there was a loud popping noise. Sitting up, Violet was able to get a look out of the clear, glass protective shield that surrounded the machine, and gasped.

"Oh…my…gosh," she breathed, putting both hands on the glass. Metroville was gone, replaced with what seemed to be entirely different buildings, in an entirely different landscape. To top it off, as they descended, she could get a better view of the cars and people below, and everyone was dressed differently! Instead of the styles that were so popular in 1970, these people were wearing different clothes, different hairstyles…and even drove weird-looking cars!

"Where…are we?" Violet asked quietly.

"I think the better question is 'when' are we," Wilbur pointed out. "And according to my year calculator, we're in 2007…and 37 years into the future."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the past…**_

_Though she had returned from the girl's locker room restroom, humming, Kari had noticed the Violet was gone. More specifically, she has been gone from the gym, though she could hear her voice coming out of the boys' locker room. Curious, Kari took a quick peek inside, and gasped. Violet was talking to another boy? Someone who she, Kari, didn't even recognize? Whoever it was must not be from their school…but backing against the wall outside of the boys' locker room, Kari eavesdropped as the two conversed. If anything, they seemed to be having some kind of argument. Violet seemed to think the other kid was crazy, whereas the other kid was saying stuff like he was from the future, had a time machine, and was a cop of some sort. Okay, so maybe not a cop by the end, but he said he was still from the future._

_All the while, Kari pressed herself against the outer wall, listening. She continued to listen until the boy, whose name was apparently Wilbur Robinson, came storming out. Luckily, he looked too upset or annoyed to even notice her presence, and he stormed by her rather quickly within saying a word. Meanwhile, Kari heard Violet's footsteps, and quickly ducked into the girls' locker room before Violet noticed her. From inside the other locker room, Kari could hear the other girl calling after this Wilbur kid, and, perplexed and confused by the whole argument, Kari began to think._

_Who was this Wilbur Robinson kid? He obviously wasn't from their school. How did Violet know him, and if so, how did she, Violet's best friend ever, not know about this Wilbur kid? Unless Vi had been keeping this Wilbur kid a secret from her on purpose…which might mean…gasp! Could it be possible that Vi was cheating on Tony with this Wilbur kid? Kari did recall Vi telling her the other day about her concerns that she and Tony hadn't even kissed yet…but if so, how could Vi do such a thing? Clearly, there was a possibility for scandal and secrecy, and Kari wasn't about to let her best friend get away with at least getting some answers from her._

_She waited a few minutes after Vi had left the gym, and then followed her outside, turning the corner around the gym. By the time she turned, however, there was something behind the gym! Kari watched as suddenly, the Wilbur kid pressed some sort of button, and a red and white machine appeared out of nowhere! Gasping, Kari ducked behind the other side of the corner, and watched as the machine – some sort of tiny airplane – flew into the sky. It flew higher and higher, some sort of bubble thing forming and whirling around it like a sphere, until it disappeared completely in a white flash of light!_

_Kari's jaw could have literally dropped to the floor, and after a second or two of staring at the open, blue sky where the machine had vanished, Kari picked her chin up. _

"_Oh…my…gosh," Kari whispered. That Wilbur kid seemed to have disappeared with Violet! Could he had kidnapped her?_

_The thought of Vi being taken by some sort of supervillain caused Kari to spring into action. Sprinting through the school, she reached the main office and stopped abruptly inside, panting. Thankfully, it was still open._

"_Can…I…use your phone?" Kari asked, huffing from effort. "It's…an emergency."_

"_Of course, dear," the secretary said, picking up the phone and handing it to Kari. The teenaged girl then proceeded to ring the number she needed. After a few rings, the other side of the call finally picked up._

"_Hello, this is the Parr residence, Helen speaking."_

"_Mrs. Parr!" Kari nearly yelled. "You need to get down here, right away! Violet's gone!"_

* * *

**_Meanwhile, nearby in the past..._**

_He had been just walking to his car after an important meeting with the school's science teachers in the main office, walking back to the limousine waiting for him outside, when he saw a flash of color in the parking lot. __  
_

_Turning ever so slightly, he paused in his tracks, staring as he saw a vehicle. No, not just any vehicle...one that was red, white, silver, and shiny. Very, _very_ shiny. In the quick glimpse he had of it, it appeared to be small, about the size of a toy airplane. Not only that, but a boy, probably around the age of most of the other boys around this school, was piloting it. _

_Tilting his gaze up, the man watched from behind darkened sunglasses as the machine took flight, a bubble-like sphere appearing and whirring around the machine as it picked up speed. Zooming higher and higher into the sky, with a burst of white light, it vanished. No, not just _vanished_...it had created some sort of portal, and in an instant, the machine was gone. It probably, he assumed, had vanished into the portal._

_That had gotten his attention...and if something had gotten his attention, then he was interested in it...and if he was interested in it, then he wanted it._

_Blinking, the stout man reached up a wrinkled hand to adjust his sunglasses, a crooked smirk forming on his face. Picking up his briefcase, he walked over to the smooth, sleek black limo with black-tinted windows that was waiting for him by the sidewalk. Pausing in front of it, he watched as a smooth, automated door swung open for him, and he got inside. _

_"Good afternoon, Mr. Xerek," the driver, a middle-aged, balding man with gray hair, greeted him. "Shall I take you back to your estate, sir?"_

_"No," the man replied coolly. "Take me to the Inventco Research Facility. I want to find out more about this...machine."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_The Incredibles_ and _Meet the Robinsons_ and all related literary characters are © 2004 - 2014 to the Walt Disney Company, Brad Bird, and William Joyce. This is an unauthorized work of fiction, and should not be regarded as canon or real in any way. "The Unforgiveables", and all unrelated characters, are © 2014 to me, and are not be used in any other works of fanfiction not authorized or written by me without my permission.


End file.
